Son Goku
Biography Often considered the national hero of Japan, the being known as "Kakarot" is, without a doubt, a product of chance, and can be called, without hyperbole, among the most powerful beings in the history of the universe. An alien (known as a Saiyan) from the planet Vegeta, he arrived on Earth by chance in 1971, shortly after the destruction of his own planet. Originally sent to destroy the planet, the child landed in Rural Japan- a traditionalist region of Japan separated from the industrialized nation after World War II- and by sheer luck, he hit his head, becoming an entirely benevolent being upon gaining permanent amnesia. Raised by Son Gohan, a mountain hermit, he was given the name Son Goku, after the legendary Monkey King(Named Sun Wukong in his native China). This was due to possessing a Monkey tail. Son Gohan was in possession of a mystical staff said to have belonged to Sun Waking himself. In 1983, Goku met Bulma Briefs, eventual head of the Capsule Corporation. Bulma was searching for the legendary Dragonballs, said to be able to grant wishes. Goku's grandfather had passed away, leaving Son Goku the Dragonball he had possessed. Goku and Bulma together embarked to find the legendary Dragon Balls; his journey would bring him across Japan, introduce him to many peoples and cultures, and lead him into conflict with the inhuman Imp Emperor Pilaf. As a mere child, Goku had athirst for combat and trained under multiple masters. He would become a powerful fighter, training under the Turtle Hermit alongside his lifelong friend, Kulilin, and nearly winning the 1984 Los Angeles World Martial Arts Tournament(A Martial Arts Tournament held as part of the Olympics), but losing to Jackie Chun. Goku, being a child at the time, would not be involved much in the Crisis on Infinite Earths, surviving it. Goku even brought about the destruction of Japan's communist Red Ribbon Army, by attacking their headquarters, killing many in a fit of rage. He would compete again in the 1988 Seoul World martial Arts Tournament, but would lose again, once more very narrowly. During his teenage years, Goku met the self-proclaimed God of Earth, Kami. Kami had inherited the role of Guardian of Japan, after seperating from his darker side. Kami's darker side, Demon King Piccolo, would narrowly be defeated by Goku in an attempted coup of Japan. Piccolo's son would partake in the 1992 Barcelona Tenkaichi Budokai. After which Goku would be married to a woman named Chi-Chi and planned to retire from fighting. However, it was not meant to be. Goku, now with a wife and young son, had his life changed tremendously in 1994 with the arrival of the alien Raditz, his older brother. His arrival would be followed by two more Saiyans, Vegeta and Nappa; they were defeated by the Z Fighters, a coalition of warriors Goku had met in his lifetime, and Piccolo, son of the Demon King. However, many were killed in battle and the Dragonballs destroyed. This spurred a space flight to Namek. Privately funded by Capsule Corporation and using Namekian and Saiyan technology, Bulma, Kulilin, and Goku's son, Gohan, went to Planet Namek, the original home of Kami, in order to find Dragon Balls and return their friends to life. Goku followed shortly after. On Namek, they ran afoul of the space tyrant Freeza, and struck and uneasy alliance with the Saiyan Vegeta; within two months of arrival, the battle between Goku, who, enraged by Kulilin's death, became the Legendary Super Saiyan, and Freeza culminated in the destruction of the planet. Despite this, their mission was a success, and after a short while, the group had returned to Earth and met with a time traveler known as Trunks, the eventual son of Bulma and Vegeta, who came to warn of a Machine Uprising in the future. After two years of training, the group, led by Son Gohan, was able to defeat Cell, a grave threat to the planet's safety in 1999. However, Mark "Hercule" Satan, An American Wrestling Champion who won the 1996 Atlanta World Martial Arts Tournament, took credit for the victory, despite Goku's death in the process. Mr. Satan became a national hero. After ten years of relative peace, in 2006, Son Goku was allowed one day to return to Earth; the demon Majin Buu had been released in Japan, and in a period of three days engaged the Z Fighters in battle, killed a majority of the world's population, and, ultimately, destroyed the entire planet. However, the Kaioshin, a group of beings Goku had met in his various trips to the afterlife, protected the planet, and it was restored shortly with no memory of what had happened. With the help of the people of Earth, Goku was able to defeat Majin Buu, saving all of existence from destruction, and even returning to life. For a decade, Goku faced threats. In 2008, he met and prevented Beerus, the God of Destruction from destroying the Earth. The Angel Whis began to train Goku and Vegeta. Their adventures during this time including a battle against a foe from Trunks's future, briefly being killed by a Mirror Universe assassin, a Multiversal tournament, and encountering the Legendary Super Saiyan Broly. After this, life was generally quiet for Goku, as he retired to a pastoral life; in 2016, the Rio De Janeiro World Martial Arts Tournament, became the last public appearance of the great warrior, again, to little fanfare. Now a grandfather, he met with a young boy named Uub, the reincarnation of Majin Buu. He left to train the boy, disappearing into history; it was not until Son Gohan published "Groundbreaking Science" in 2034, revealing the powers of energy control and flight to the general public, that Son Goku gained the renown he deserved. Category:Characters Category:Heroes